


Blades and Brains

by CreatorFandomQueen



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Development, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, talk about rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorFandomQueen/pseuds/CreatorFandomQueen
Summary: It's been a year since the crazy almost "end of the world" Event occurred in Arcadia, Angor Rot by whatever holy cause has been resurrected once again, this time having a chance to live the life he always wanted, but the road to such dream is a bumby one, as he is in shock with what Arcadia has become while his presence was away, will he be able to handle so much at once, or will the overwhelming situation get the better of him.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinky (Tales of Arcadia), Angor Rot/Dictatious (Tales of Arcadia), Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Nana Domzalski/Varvatos Vex, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. This is home

It had been approximately two years since the end of Gunmar's war, as well as to Morgana's attempt to cast the eternal night. She had long been trapped into the shadow realm, along with her fallen champion "Angor Rot". Who had not died in vain, for soon after a year of her banishment, was resurrected by whatever holy cause. He was alive, and free, having regained his soul, he finally had a chance to live the life he also wanted to, he can finally find peace within himself. Jim had offered Angor a chance to join them in their journey to New Jersey in search for their new heartstone. It's the least he could do after the ex-assassin betrayed Morgana to help them, as well as accidently destroying his soul the first time. Though as kind as the offer was, Angor Rot simply wanted to be alone for a while. He wanted to explore all he could without having to depend on anyone for once. He made his way back to Arcadia, seeing as the trolls were no longer there. Sorrily mistaken, once Angor had reached the small city, he was in complete shock. The city had changed quite a lot during his time away, trolls could be seen walking among the humans with no care in the world. It seems trolls have gained access to many public locations during the day now as the citizens of the crazy city had built in paths and many markets specifically for trolls to travel safely through the day. It was honestly something, to see humans and trolls walking amongst each other once again after years of hiding in the shadows, it really brought out the amazing journeys this mud ball of a planet could bring. Despite the vase majority of humans who have accepted the trolls to walk among them, there has been many political and public community outbreaks because of it. Many humans feeling quite unease with the stone like creatures living amongst them as if they were people, many declaring them as "monster" and " dangerous ", "such creatures should be locked away". Of course the trolls were feared, humans weren't use to their presences, let alone their existence, it was gonna take a lot more then saving the world for them to fully accept them sadly. Angor did his best to go unseen while traveling the streets, he didn't exactly feel like interacting with anyone at the time, like he said before, he wanted to be alone, to clear his head. Being brought back from the dead for the third time doesn't exactly make it an easy thing to get over. He didn't need trolls coming around poking questions, neither with the humans since he's sure they'll recognize a new troll walking amongst them after a year living with a few. As much as he wanted to avoid interaction, it was practically impossible to do, the streets were full of life, troll markets practically at every corner you turned, surrounded by both trolls and fascinated humans. Angor Rot was starting to feel quite claustrophobic, the crowded streets overwhelmed him, it was too much to handle in such a short time. Angor breathing began to grow heavy, practically panting despite not moving, he grew dizzy as the noise of the busy streets grew louder and louder, echoing in his ears, pounding loudly. Angor Rot fell to his knees, covering his ears attempting to block out the noise, people began to notice, walking over towards Angor Rot, asking if he was alright and if he needed any medical. A human placed their hands over Angor shoulder, causing him to panic, he jumped up to his feet and ran, pushing anyone that got in his way, he eventually found himself sitting between Stuart's Electronics ally way. Catching his breath, he made sure no one had followed him, placing a hand over his forehead to think, gripping at his chest while doing so. 'What the hell was that', Angor had experienced panic attacks before, back when his soul was stolen from him, but he didn't know why it had occurred now, nothing had happened. He couldn't think straight, he head pounding heavily, he grunted as the pain consumed him.

"Oy, mate, you doing alright there bucko, been sitting for a while now, feeling alright"

Angor head flew up at the sudden presence, a human, how had he not sensed him, if this had been an attacker Angor would have surely perish. Though from the looks of it, the only thing that should fear this human was tacos and clothes, as well as hygiene. A strange oder washed the chunky man head to toe, Angor grunted, it wasn't exactly bad for his taste, but strange enough to not want to come in contact with him. Angor turned his head away from the human, completely ignoring his presence, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially with this human. It seems they took notice, as they began to speak again.

"Not much of a talker ay, that's fine, name's Stuart, owner of this little shop over here, 'Stuart's Electronics', yeah I know, such a original name haha, but yeah, I saw you run into the ally a while ago, just wanted to check if you were alright, you seemed pretty shakened up, thought I could lend a hand and help ya with whatever it was that got you so spooked"

That upset Angor Rot, the idea of having a human help him just shock him to the core. He was a great powerful warrior, a amazing assassin, he wasn't going to accept help from anyone ever, especially from a human. He made that mistake once with the trollhunter, losing his soul was aching, he wasn't willing to find out what he could lose if he accepted this human's help, most likely just his dignity, but still. Angor Rot stood himself up from the floor, hovering over the small human, picking him up by the collar of his shirt, he placed his face right up against Stuart's, glaring at the man with hatered in his eye.

_**"If I ever see you come across my path ever again, attempting to offer me your shitty excuse of help, I'll rip your limbs out your poor excuse of a flesh body and feed it to your family as I feast upon the remains of your shallow corpse, never, and I mean never, come into my path ever again, 'Stew-art' of 'E-let-tron-ic', this is your last and final warning"** _

With that said, Angor rot dropped the small chubby man on the floor, falling back a bit himself as he was hit with a another wave of pain. He grunted loudly and made his out the ally, Stuart laughed nervously and waved Angor goodbye, fixing his shirt collar as it had been stretched out more then usual. 

"Man, he really has a way of saying 'Thank you, no thank you', h-huh, praise the tarrons, that was scary"  



	2. Holding down the fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor Rot awakes in the most unusual location, he makes the best of it and attempts to settle down, but something feels off and he is once again consumed with a overwhelming situation, will he rise up or crumble to his knees, and most importantly, who were our shadowy figures.

_**"** Cԋαɱρισɳ, ƈԋαɱρισɳ, I ƈαʅʅ σɳƚσ ყσυ ɱყ ƈԋαɱρισɳ, ԃσ ɳσƚ ιɠɳσɾҽ ɱҽ, ƈԋαɱρισɳ, ƈԋαɱρισɳ.......I ɯιʅʅ ϝιɳԃ ყσυ....... **Aɳɠσɾ Rσƚ"**_

Anger Rot awoke with a trembling sensation, his breathing was heavy, practically gasping for air. He looked around his surroundings, grabbing for anything that would reassure him of, of, well of something. He gripped onto a nearby blanket, his eye darting around to see where he was. Darkness, musk, smell of rotten corpse, and a dead heartstone, yep, this was definitely trollmarket, inferences on the "was" part. This beautiful place once known as home to many trolls alike had crumbled down to its weakest point. The only life down here seemed to be a few zombified gumgums, Angor Rot placed a hand on his head, trying to remember how he got here. He returned to Arcadia just yesterday, being overwhelmed by everything he felt sick, he ran and hid in the alleyway, only to be confronted by a mere human, they offered him help, but like many knew, Angor wasn't one for accepting it. He remembers walking away but besides that, everything's a blur, he can remember hearing distance murmurs, but can't quite remember what they said. His head was pounding again, a loud rumbling interrupted Angor in his thoughts, he jumped up to his feet, blade out awaiting for the rumbling to roar out again so he may attack whatever was causing it. Though to his surprise, the rumbling was coming from him, he sighed putting his blade away, he didn't know what he was so anxious about, but he really didn't like being made a fool of, even if there was no one to mock him about it. Angor gathered the blanket from the floor and stuffed it so ever gently into his pouch. Even though Angor Rot couldn't remember how he ended up in trollmarket, it was actually a pretty damn well situation to be in for an ex-assassin who was looking to have time for themself. No human would dare travel to see this husk of a mess, nor would any troll unless they felt the need to come and mourn over this crumbled up civilization in person. Angor began to climb down the broken pillar he had apparently slept on, once he was down, he began to explore whatever was left of trollmarket. The further he walked, the more impressed he was, besides all the chaos that stewed down here, the place still had quite a lot of structure to make a decent "home". Most of the broken down shops and bars were actually a table in the inside, and it didn't seem as the gumgums were interested in going out shopping or drinking. He could make this work, Angor Rot spent the rest of the day going around trollmarket gathering anything that could be of use to him. He came across quite a lot of useful things actually, covers, gems, candles, weapons, and most importantly, stored up foods left in some of the bars. He had everything he needed to make this "home". Angor chose to settle in one of the bars closest to the stairs, as anywhere near the heartstone was where most of the zombified gumgums wandered. Angor was quite happy with his success, but something felt off, he wasn't satisfied with it. He didn't understand why, he had everything he needed, shelter, food, weapons, killable acquaintances, and he was alone, just how he wanted it. Why wasn't he satisfied, Angor shook his head, it was probably nothing, maybe the dreadful atmosphere was finally getting to him. Angor shook his head once again, grunting as he was washed over with another wave of headaches, worse than the previous day. 

_ "Cԋαɱρισɳ~" _

Angor Rot jolted up, quickly drawing his blades up as he searched around him in a quick pace. That voice, the voice from his dream, but who, who was calling him, only one person ever called him "champion", it couldn't, it couldn't be her. Angor Rot breathing grew heavier, as well as the voice. Calling for him, it wouldn't stop, it just kept growing louder and louder and louder, till it was all that he could hear. Angor eyes shot up towards the heartstone, watching as it began to glow brightly with each call. His heart was beating at a massive pace, he was sure to have a heart attack. Before Angor knew it, his legs were moving, not towards the heartstone, but away, he was running away, he ran towards the stair faster than he has ever ran before. Angor Rot never was a coward, but sometimes, there's just things you can't fight up front. Angor ran and ran and ran till there was nothing left, he pounded his fist against the creak wall, banging and banging, hoping the blasted thing would break. Angor Rot fell to his knees, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks, no, Angor Rot wasn't a coward, but he was a sure as hell terrified at that very moment. He gripped onto his head, covering his ear, he yelled in agony. The calling soon turned into screeching and screaming, ringing loudly in his ears. He knelt in a ball, wanting it to stop, it was too much, he needed it to stop. And just like that, as if the gods had heard his plea, it stopped, everything was quiet, everything was still. Angor Rot slowly looked up from his weak curled up form, he was outside of trollmarket, it was night, in front of his stood three large shadowy figures, though he wasn't fully sure if they were indeed large as he was still curled up in the floor. His eyes still teared up from his sobbing session just moments ago, he heard one of the figures speak, they reached out towards him. Angor tried to bat them away, attempting his best to stand up but failed as his body fell towards the ground. He felt so heavy, why, his breathing was still heavy, everything seemed fuzzy, he felt his body being picked off the ground. He tried to fight back, but couldn't, he body being pulled closed into something soft. He didn't know what was happening, nor who had taken him, all he knew was that he was beginning to grow tired, before he knew it, his eyes shut closed, curled up in the arms of Merlin knows who. So much for keeping down the fort, though, if he had to admit, he was glad to have left Trollmarket, he can surely find a new home to settle in, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, as you all know, the Coronavirus has become a serious issue around all over the world, some more then others, it's taken a toll on my family and taken up most of my time, I appreciate all those who were patient enough to stick around waiting for this chapter, it means a lot to me, I hope you all enough and are staying safe, that's all for now, bye~ 👋👋👋👋😄😄😄


	3. Friend or foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor Rot awakes once again, only this time, the location is more odd for his taste, with lots more people too, will he befriend them, or will they become his foes, along with the challenge of figuring out what's wrong with him and his body, but most importantly, is this home

_~_ **_Soft, very soft, warmth, comfort, touch, gentleness, where, where was it coming from, who was it coming from?_ ** _~_

Scent, there's a scent, musk, grass, socks, cats, troll, pie, more soc-WAIT, Troll, TROLL SCENT!?! Angor Rot eyes shut open, where the hell was he, his eyes darted around, he was in a room, promptly what belonged to a human whelp. It was a rather tight room, there was what a human would call a "bed" by the corner of the room, there was also what appeared to be a dollhouse. Odd, he swore he could have smelled a more masculine scent in here, wait, scent, the troll scent, where was it coming from, Angor head shot down as he realized he was covered in blankets, lots and lots of blankets. 

**_~Is this- IS THIS A NEST, AM I IN A NEST!?~_ **

Angor quickly stood up to his feet in shock, he was in a troll's nest, one that wasn't his own or even from his own tribe. It's a great offense to step or even dare sleep in the nest of a troll who wasn't from your own pack or tribe, especially with no consent, Angor might have been a cruel assassin, but even so, he kept his manners to troll kind. Never in all his years of living had he overstepped this boundary, and here he was, standing in another troll's nest. He attempted to step back away from the nest but he hit something with his back, he slowly turned to find the owner of this nest. Sleeping happily in his corner of piled up blankets was none other than Arrrgh, Angor grunted in shock causing the other to wake up. Arrrgh slowly opened his eyes, yawning widely, he turned his head towards Angor, who was attempting to escape the nest as quick as possible before Arrrgh could get a good look at his unawared intruder. Though while doing so, Angor tripped over a few slippery blankets, including something else that yelped loudly as he did so. Angor fell to the floor just a few feet away from the nest, he quickly looked up to see Arrrgh staring at him, as well the pile of blankets that he tripped on, that was for some strange reason shifting. After a few seconds it was revealed that it wasn't a pile of blankets, but rather a slightly now bruised and cranky troll, Dictatious.

_" **Ƭ**_ **_θBIΛS, ΉθШ MΛПΨ ƬIMΣS MЦSƬ I ƬΣLL ΨθЦ Ƭθ ШΛƬCΉ ШΉΣΓΣ ΨθЦ'ΓΣ GθIПG!?"_ **

Arrrgh spoke up, moving from the nest to help Dictatious up from the stumble he received, Dictatious turned his head towards where he could assume was Arrrgh. Arrrgh began moving the blankets off Dictatious's back to check for any injuries, which he did indeed receive, though it was nothing but a small bruise by his hips. 

**"ղօԵ աղցตαղ, αղցօɾ ɾօԵ"**

Dictatious ears perked up at, he turned his head towards the blur on the floor, soon realizing that the blur was indeed taller and more white then usual. Dictatious sniffed the air a couple times, it was definitely Angor Rot.

_"θн, мy αρσlσgιєs, I тнσυgнт yσυ ωєяє Ƭσвιαs, мy мy, I ∂ι∂η'т вєlιєνє yσυ'∂ ωαкє υρ αηy тιмє sσση, sυяρяιsє∂ мє тσ кησω yσυя вσ∂y ηєє∂є∂ тнαт мυ¢н тιмє тσ нєαl, нυηgяy?"_

Angor Rot was taken back by the situation, he couldn't wrap his head around it, what the hell was going on. Why was Arrrgh sharing a nest with Dictatious, why was he in their nest, why weren't they upset with his presence, and what did Dictatious mean about his body needing to heal, how long had this troll been here, where is here? After a few minutes of silence, Angor finally broke from his crazy train of thought. Still laying on the floor from his fall, he slowly began to stand, hesitant to do anything to provoke the krubera. He could usually take an opponent down that was as big as Arrrgh, but he had to remind himself he wasn't the same troll as he was under "the witch's" control. He was trying to start a new, so attacking Arrrgh wouldn't really help with that, plus, he was feeling quite drained for some reason, probably something to do with what Dictatious said about his body healing, Angor broke the silence. 

**_"What am I doing here….and where is here exactly"_ **

_"Lιкє ι sαι∂ єαяlιєя, yσυ'яє вσ∂y ηєє∂є∂ тσ нєαl, yσυ'νє вєєη slєєριηg ƒσя α ωєєк ησω, мυsт'νє вєєη υη∂єя sσмє нєανy sтяєss sιη¢є ωє ∂ι∂η'т ƒιη∂ αηy ρнysι¢αl ιηנυяιєs ση yσυ, αs тσ yσυя σтнєя qυєsтιση, ωє αяє αт тнє ƒlєsнвαg Dσмzαlsкι's яєsι∂єη¢є"_

**_"How did I get here"_ **

_"Λяяяgн ¢αяяιє∂ yσυ нєяє σвνισυsly, ¢αη'т ∂σ мυ¢н ωιтн мysєlƒ, вlιη∂ηєss яєαlly тαкєs α тσll ση ωнαт yσυ ¢αη αη∂ ¢αη'т ∂σ ησω αη∂ ∂αys, ρlυs, ¢συl∂η'т ¢αяяy yσυ єνєη ιƒ ι нα∂ мy єyєs sιgнт"_

**_"But how did you find me, the last place I was located was trollmarket, no troll or human was down there besides me, how did you know I was there"_**

_"My qυєsтιση тσ yσυ ιs нσω єχα¢тly ∂ι∂ yσυ gєт ιη ωιтнσυт α нσяηgαzєl, αlsσ ωє ∂ι∂η'т нσηєsтly, Ƭσвιαs αsкє∂ ιƒ ωє ¢συl∂ яєтяιєνє α ƒєω σƒ мy вσσкs sιη¢є нє ωαηтє∂ тσ lєαяη αвσυт συя ¢υlтυяє мσяє sιη¢є нє нα∂ мσяє ƒяєє тιмє ησω ωιтн нιs тяσllнυηтιηg вυsιηєss вєιηg ρυт ση нιαтυs, ωнєη ωє αяяινє∂ αт тнє вяι∂gє, ωє ¢συl∂ нєαя α lσυ∂ вαηgιηg ¢σмιηg ƒяσм тнє єηтяαη¢є, ωє ωєяє нєsтιαηт ωнєтнєя тσ σρєη ιт σя ησт, вυт αƒтєя α ƒєω мιηтυєs ωє нєαя∂ α s¢яєαм, Λяяяgн qυι¢кly σρєηє∂ тнє єηтяqη¢є ωнιlє Ƭσвιαs gσт яєα∂y тσ яєs¢υsє σя αттα¢к ωнαт нα∂ ¢αυsє∂ тнє υηнσly s¢яєє¢н, тσ συя sυяρяιsє, yσυ ƒєll тσ тнє ƒlσσя тнє мσмєηт тнє єηтяωη¢є ωαs σρєη-"_

**"cɾվíղց, α lօԵ"**

_"Ψєs, yσυ ωєяє sσввιηg ωнєη yσυ ƒєllz αη∂ ƒяσм ωнαт ωє ¢συl∂ тєll, ιт sєємs lιкє yσυ ωєяє ¢яyιηg yσυя нєαят συт ƒσя α ωнιlє вєƒσяє ωє αяяινє∂, ωє тяιє∂ αsкιηg yσυ qυєsтισηs вυт yσυ ωєяє тσσ ωєαк тσ яєsρση∂, ωє ∂є¢ι∂є∂ тнє вσσкs ¢συσ∂ ωαιт αη∂ ωє тσσк yσυ нσмє ιηsтєα∂, єνєя sιη¢є тнє тяσllнυηтєя ωαs gσηє ωιтн мy вяσтнєя, мє αη∂ Λяяяgн нανє вєєη кєєριηg єα¢н σтнєя ¢σмραηy, Ƭσвιαs αllσωє∂ мy sтαy нєяє, sσ ωє вυιlт α ηєsт, мσsтly Λяяяgн тнσυgн, вσтн σƒ υs вєιηg єχ-gυмgυмs ∂ση'т яєαlly ¢αяє мυ¢н ƒσя тнє ωнσlє "ηєsт ρяινα¢y" яυlє, ωєll, мσsтly мє, вυт Λяяяgн ∂ι∂η'т мιη∂ α∂∂ιηg yσυ ιηтσ тнє ηєsт, lιкє sтαтє∂ вєƒσяє, yσυ'νє вєєη slєєριηg ƒσя α ωєєк ησω, sσввιηg тняσυgн yσυя slєєρ єα¢н тιмє, ιт тσσк υs α ωнιlє тσ gєт yσυ тσ єαт вυт ωє мαηαgє∂, ιт sєємs lιкє yσυ'яє ησт α ƒαη тσωαя∂s ∂ιятy sσ¢кs, ηєιтнєя αм ι нσηєsтly, мєαт lσνєя, αηyωαy, yσυ'νє вєєη мυмвlιηg qυιтє α lσт ∂υяιηg yσυя slєєρ αs ωєll, тнσυgн ι ¢αη ηєνєя qυιтє υη∂єяsтαη∂ тнє lαηgυαgє, ιт ιsη'т αηy тяσllιsн тнαт ι кησω, ησя αηy нυмαη lαηgυαgє єιтнєя, ι ¢нє¢кє∂ ωιтн Ƭσвιαs, sσ тнαт's тнє ¢αт¢н υρ σƒ ωнαт's вєєη gσιηg ση ωιтн yσυ ƒσя тнє ραsт ωєєк, ησω αηsωєя мy qυєsтισηs, нσ∂ ∂ι∂ yσυ gєт ιηтσ тяσσlмαякєт αη∂ ωнαт ωєяє yσυ ∂σιηg тнєяє єχα¢тly, мσяє ιмρσятαηтly, ωнαт ωєяє yσυ ¢яyιηg αвσυт, yσυ lσσкє∂ lιкє yσυ sαω α gнσsт σя sσмєтнιηg"_

Angor's mouth hung slightly open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it made sense though, why he was tired, what he was doing here, and why they hadn't been upset with his presence. But still hard to believe at all, what he didn't understand was why they brought it upon themselves to supposedly help him. Dear Merlin, how awful that sounded to him, having to depend on others to help him, especially without him wanting it. If anything, he felt more disappointed in himself then mad for allowing these weaklings to see him at his most vulnerable point, yes, he wanted to start anew, but he still wanted to be viewed as a strong warrior. A loud snap brought Angor Rot back to reality, he looked up to see Dictatious snapping his fingers at him, his lips were moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He squinted his eyes at him, his vision began to blur, everything felt dizzy all of a sudden, he attempted to walk but quickly began to sway, almost falling to the floor before Arrrgh quickly caught him. He looked up, gripping at his head, **_~_ ** **_Stupid headaches~_ **Angor Rot thought to himself. He hearing came back as quickly as the pounding in his head. 

_"Ληgσя, αяє yσυ αlяιgнт, Ληgσя sρєαк тσ мє, αяє yσυ αlяιgнт"_

**_"Yes, yes, I'm fine, lower your voice, you're speaking too loudly"_ **

Angor gripped onto his head with both hands now, the pounding was almost unbearable, like being hit in the head with a gyre, extremely painful. Angor stretched a hand out to quite the conundrum troll, though failing as his hand only parsley smacked Dictatious's cheek. Dictatious moved his hand towards Angor's, gripping onto it slightly, Dictatious didn't need to see to know Angor wasn't well for whatever reason. Arrrgh set Angor on his back, telling the ex-assassin to hold on, Angor did as he was told, as much as he hated to admit it, he quite liked how soft Arrrgh's fur felt. Arrrgh then proceeded to hold onto Dictatious hand before leading the two out the room and towards the downstairs living room. Once the trio were downstairs, Arrrgh laid Angor on the couch, Dictatious sitting across from the tall troll. Arrrgh turned on the TV for Dictatious before heading out to find food for Angor Rot, who was squirming around on the couch attempting to cover his eye and ears from the sunlight that shone through the orange curtains and chattering on the TV. Dictatious groaned as he was struggling to enjoy his show with all of Angor Rot's childish squirming, getting more frustrated by the minute. He was about to yell at him but realized that probably wouldn't be a good idea since Angor could still technically kill him, luckily the ex-assassin hadn't noticed his weapons missing, good. Dictatious sighed, he took a deep breath in before scooting closer to Angor Rot, in a quick attempt to quiet him down, Dictatious closed his eyes shut before wrapping his hands around Angor Rot's eye and ears, gently rubbing his ears as he did so. Dictatious was very sure Angor would have thought he was being attacked, causing his body to become completely stiff, preparing himself for any sort of impact to come, which to his surprise, none did. He opened his eyes, despite not being able to see in the first place, he could tell the squirming had stopped. Angor Rot simply laid on the couch, Dictatious gulped down a bit, wondering if this was a good thing or not. Very hesitantly, Dictatious spoke, moving his head back a bit in case Angor Rot did indeed decide to attack him. 

_"Λ-Ληgσя Γσт….. Λ-Λяє yσυ σкαy"_

**_"........"_ **

_"Λ-Ληgσя Γσт…… Plєαsє sρєαк…..Ληg-"_

**_"I'm fine….I just….I'm not used to the… Gentle touch, that's all"_ **

Dictatious blinked in surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting that, he didn't know whether to stop or continue. Though in the end, he had no choice but to continue, Angor Rot seemed to enjoy the touch and shade provided towards him, plus, he stayed quiet while Dictatious's favorite show played, it was a win win in all.

After an hour or two, the front door could be heard opening, Dictatious turned his head towards it, seeing a huge green blur that he could only assume was Arrrgh, along with him was another tall green blurr, with two smaller tan blurs. He called out to them, though quietly as to not wake up Angor Rot, who fell right back to sleep after the gentle gesture he was receiving. 

_"Λяяяgн, ωнσ нανє yσυ вяσυgнт нσмє ωιтн yσυ"_

**"աíղցตαղ αղժ բɾíҽղժs"**

Arrrgh moved into the kitchen, followed by Toby, Barbara and Walter. They all seemed to be carrying bags filled to the peak with food, for both human and troll alike, Walter and Barbara began putting food away while Arrrgh prepared a meal for him and his two troll companions. Toby helped Arrrgh with the meals, finding it interesting how a great cook Arrrgh was when it came to both human and troll meals. Not realizing Angor was asleep, he called out to Dictatious. 

"Sup Dicy-G, heard Angor finally woke up, thought it be a good idea to make him a little get well/welcome home party, it took some effort though, Strickler was complaining about not being a good idea for him to tag along, I changed his mind-"

_"As if, I was merely motivated to come, and certainly not by your means but mine, I thought it would be a good idea for me and Angor Rot to come to peace, if he was going to stay here in Arcadia, I don't think it will be a good idea having him trailing me around while I take care of the kids"_

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say strickler, now, where is roots for brains anyway"

**_"Here debating whether I should kill you or not for ever calling me that name"_ **

Toby almost dropped his bowl of qrùan and beef stew, a rare troll mixed human meal Arrrgh made in special occasions. It always brought a strong taste at first, but usually, anyone who eats it, ends up very satisfied with the meal. Toby nervously laughed as he held onto the bowl, Barbara and Walter looking up from the cabinets to see Angor Rot sitting up from the couch. Despite being asleep for so long, he had bags under his eyes, his body structure seemed limp, almost fragile to say. Walter gulped down a bit as he and Angor made eye contact, Angor was the one to break it as he turned his attention to Arrrgh and Toby. 

**_"What are you two doing"_ **

**"զɾմαղ-"**

"W-With beef stew, Arrrgh thought since you're finally up, we could make you a more "Homie" meal, one to help you get better and to welcome you home in general, i-if you would be okay with that, that is, calling this place home I mean, we called Jimbo a while back and he explained to us that you wanted time for yourself, but honestly, none of us think that's such a good idea at the moment with how, well, you know "

Walter spoke from behind Toby, moving towards him so Angor Rot could see him face to face. Walter gulped, trying his best to stay calm, no matter how weak Angor appeared to be, you must learn one way or another to never let your guard down with this troll. Angor growled lightly at the changeling, though it was enough to send a shiver down the warriors back, Walter took a deep breath before speaking. 

_"It's true Angor, you're not in the best condition to be by yourself right now, you need company to help you, and as much as you hate the idea of getting help, for anyone, and especially me, it's what you need…….I-I also wanted to do this as an apology, for everything I have ever said or done to you, I was blinded from my own arrogance and power, I didn't care what pain I brought upon you, and I'm truly sorry, I know that anything I don't won't ever make you forgive me, but I hope that it will at least easen our bond of hate and regret"_

Angor said nothing in return, only glaring at the changeling. He grunted before laying back down on the couch, his head resting upon Dictatious's lap. Angor grabbed one of Dictatious's hands to signal that he wanted him to continue with the ear rubbing. Dictatious did just that, not minding anything else really as he was too caught up in his show to care. Barbara watched in awe at what she was seeing, she couldn't help but find the whole situation quite adorable. It was weird seeing the troll who tried to kill her just a year ago laying on the couch and allowing another to play with his ears. She walked over towards the living room with two bowls of stew that Arrrgh had handed her. Arrrgh and Toby followed along with their own bowls, Walter finishing up cleaning the pots and utensils used to make the stew. Barbara stood in front of Dictatious, grabbing his attention causing him to stop his rubbing motion. Angor opened his eye and turned his head towards Barbara, he stared at the two bowls in her hand. Without saying a word, he stood up from the couch, confusing Dictatious as he was unaware of what was happening. Angor took the bowls from Barbara, making eye contact with her for a few seconds before suddenly sitting on the ground. Barbara gasped for a quick second before taking a few steps back, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Walter. He smiled at her and guided her towards another couch nearby, their bowls sitting nicely on the cushions. They sat down on the couch, Arrrgh sitting on the floor as well with Toby in his lap, both enjoying their meals. Barbara couldn't help but watch Angor and Dictatious interactions. When she heard the assassin was brought back to life, she really thought he would have been much harder to handle, but here he was, sitting on the floor, practically melting over Dictatious's touches. As much as everyone wants to believe he looks "weak" because of his state, Barbara was smart enough to tell this isn't the case. Meanwhile, Angor had moved one bowl towards Dictatious's hands, allowing the conundrum to feel around for it before releasing his grip on it. Dictatious squinted at the bowl, trying to figure out what he was holding exactly.

_"Шнαт ιs тнιs єχα¢тly"_

**_"Arrrgh said it was qrùan and something called beef stew, he made it-"_ **

_"Ƭнαт ωαs αll ι ηєє∂є∂ тσ нєαя"_

Without any hesitation, Dictatious was lifting the bowl up to his face and gulping down the stew with ease and joy. Angor Rot watched him for a few seconds before staring back at his bowl, he sniffed it a bit, snorting for the odd scent it gave off. He merely stared at it, his stomach growled loudly, causing everyone to stare at him. 

**_"What"_ **

Barbara was the first to speak

"Angor, you're clearly hungry, but you don't seem to be eating your food, is there a problem"

Angor said nothing, avoiding eye contact with everyone, he scooted back a bit, hitting his back against Dictatious's legs. Dictatious turned his head down towards Angor in slight shock, Dictatious placed his lower hands Angor Rot's horns, catching the tall troll's attention. Angor lifted his head towards Dictatious, taken back by the sudden action. Dictatious spoke, his voice sounding softer than usual, he seemed to be speaking in tongue, definitely trollish, though none that Walter or Arrrgh knew, possibly from Angor Rot's tribe. 

_"ልክኗዐዪ, ሃዐሁ ጠሁቿፕ ቿልፕ, ጎ የዪዐጠጎነቿ ሃዐሁ ፕዘቿ ቻዐዐዕ ሠልነክ'ፕ ፕልጠየቿዪቿዕ ሠጎፕዘ, ሃዐሁ'ዪቿ ርረቿልዪረሃ ነፕጎረረ ጎክ ክቿቿዕ ዐቻ ቻዐዐዕ, የረቿልነቿ ቿልፕ…..ጎ'ረረ ርሁዕዕረቿ ሠጎፕሃ ሃዐሁ ረልፕቿዪ ጎቻ ሃዐሁ ዕዐ ነዐ"_

That made Angor Rot jump a bit, blushing, he quickly tilted his head down in an attempt to hide himself. Though from the small giggling Barbara was attempting to cover herself, it seems he failed at doing so.

**_"ሠዘዐ ነልሃነ ጎ ክቿቿዕ ፕዐ ርሁዕዕረቿ ሠጎፕዘ ልክሃዐክቿ, ጎ ዕዐክ'ፕ ክቿቿዕ ሃዐሁዪ ጌዪጎጌጎክኗ, ክዐፕ ልክሃፕዘጎክዘ ቻዪዐጠ ፕዘቿ ረጎጕቿነ ዐቻ ሃዐሁ"_ **

_"ሃዐሁ ዪቿልረጎጊቿ ፕዘልፕ ሃዐሁ ነረቿየፕ ሠጎፕዘ ጠቿ ልክዕ ልዪዪዪኗዘ ቻዐዪ ል ሠቿቿጕ ዪጎኗዘፕ, ልረረ ሃዐሁ ዕጎዕ ሠልነ ርሁዕዕረቿ, ሃዐሁ ሠጎክቿዕ ልክዕ ሠዘጎጠየቿዪቿዕ ቿሀቿዪሃ ፕጎጠቿ ጠቿ ዐዪ ልዪዪዪኗዘ የቿቻፕ ፕዘቿ ክቿነፕ, ልክኗዐዪ ዪዐፕ, ልነ ጠሁርዘ ልነ ሃዐሁ ሠልክፕ ፕዐ ዘጎዕቿ ፕዘቿ ቻልርፕ, ዐዪ ቿሀቿክ ዕቿክሃ ጎፕ, ሃዐሁ'ዪቿ ፕዐሁርዘ ነፕልዪሀቿዕ, ሃዐሁ'ሀቿ ጌቿቿክ ጕጎረረጎክኗ ቻዐዪ ጠዐነፕ ዐቻ ሃዐሁዪ ረጎቻቿ, ልክዕ ፕዘቿ ዪቿነፕ ሠልነ ሠጎፕዘ ሃዐሁ ጎጠየዪጎነዐክቿዕ, ሠዘቿክ ሠልነ ፕዘቿ ረልነፕ ፕጎጠቿ ሃዐሁ ዘልዕ ልክሃ የዘሃነጎርልረ ርዐክፕልርፕ"_

**_".....ል ቻቿሠ ጠጎክፕሁቿነ ልኗዐ"_ **

_"ቿጊልርፕረሃ, ክዐሠ, ሠጎረረ ሃዐሁ የረቿልነቿ ቿልፕ"_

**_"......ጎ'ጠ ክዐፕ ዕዐጎክኗ ፕዘጎነ ጌቿርልሁነቿ ዐቻ ሃዐሁዪ ዐቻቻቿዪ ጋሁነፕ ነዐ ሃዐሁ ጕክዐሠ"_ **

Dictatious smiled as he heard the slurping sound from Angor Rot finally eating his meal, everyone watched in surprise as he did so. As much as they wanted to ask Dictatious what he said to convince Angor Rot to eat, they didn't want to intrude. If Dictatious thought it was an okay conversation for them to understand, he would have spoken in English, so they knew not to intrude. After a few minutes, Angor Rot had eaten his entire bowl, literally, to his surprise, he was quite stuffed. Once everyone had finished eating, they watched TV and waited for Nancy to come home. She had been going on a few dates with her partner Varvatos Vex. It wasn't everyday you could travel through the speed of light to visit your boyfriend on an entirely different planet to kiss and mingle, so Nancy took all the chances she could get. After three hours, the front door opened, and Nancy had arrived home, Walter and Barbara said their goodbyes, Nancy thanking them for watching over Toby. Once all the guests had left, Nancy had brought Toby up to his room, as he had fallen asleep on Arrrgh's lap. Arrrgh had helped Dictatious up the stairs once again, Angor Rot following behind. Arrrgh helped Dictatious into the nest, making sure not to knock over Nancy as she slipped by the huge troll to leave the room, Toby snuggled up comfortably in his bed. Angor walked inside the room right as Nancy left, closing the door behind her as she did so. Angor felt so out of place, he knew he was supposed to enter the nest, he knew he'd been sleeping in it for a while, his scent was mixed in with a few blankets to prove that point, but it still felt off. Even if he knew he had permission to sleep in it, he wasn't truly comfortable with it, never having slept in a nest before, never having his own pack before, were they his pack, he wasn't sure. Arrrgh laid down in his corner of the nest, Dictatious laying his head against the big oaf's belly, Dictatious could sense the tension looming off of Angor as he stood at the edge of the nest. Dictatious patted the space next to him while stretching an arm out for Angor. Angor Rot was hesitant, slowly moving his hand towards the conundrum before eventually being pulled into the nest. He grunted, about to protest that he didn't belong, but before he could say anything, Dictatious had wrapped all his arms around Angor Rot's torso. Laying his head upon him, Angor became stiff, though he slowly began to easen into the touch. He eventually wrapped his own arms around Dictatious, becoming sleeply by the second, he soon dozed off. Arrrgh turned towards the two, wrapping his body around them as a protective barrier, Angor slept at ease for the first time in ages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, god, I can't believe how much I wrote in this chapter, definitely more then the last two, very proud of this chapter, though I'm a bit upset how many times I had to rewrite some things here since AO3 doesn't accept my Google Docs fonts, speaking of fonts, I will not be using the fonts I used for Dictatious english speaking sentences in the further chapters, it too hard to understand, personally for me it is and I apologize for anyone who struggled reading his words, also some might be questioning the last conversation between Dictatious and Angor Rot, the fonts weren't meant to be understood as they were speaking in a trollish tongue, one that belonged to Angor Rot's tribe, I will he using that fonts in the further chapters, with that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any feedback, make sure to comment down below, I'd love to know what I could add or improve, that's all for now, have a lovely day~ 👋👋👋😄😄😄


	4. Helping hands; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angor Rot had finally find his home, and was settling just fine, though today didn't seem to be his day, as he was soon dragged out his comfy little nest to explore the rest of Arcadia, things weren't going to great as one small action had affected Angor more then he'd like, how will he handle this overwhelming feeling, and who will be there to help him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains a very heavy topic among the sexual radar, if you feel uncomfortable, or suffer traumas from such topics, I recommend skipping this chapter and awaiting the next.

"COME ON SLEEPY HEADS, TIME TO GET UP, WHOOP WHOOP, UP UP UP, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, WHOOP WHOO-AHHHHAHAHAHAHA"

  


Arrrgh had picked up Toby from the ground and was tossing him up in the air before tickling the small gingered hair boy. It was the third week Angor Rot had been conscious enough to know where he was, and Toby wanted to spend the entire day showing him around Arcadia. Dictatious was already downstairs enjoying his morning meal with Nancy, all that was left to get out of bed was Angor Rot. Who kept stretching around in the blankets like a cat, he squinted lazily at Toby, but soon arose from the nest. Yawning widely showing off all his sharp fangs. Toby suddenly remembered how scary Angor Rot was and quickly stopped laughing despite still being tickled. This caught the attention of both trolls.

  


**"աíղցตαղ օkαվ, ժíժ í հմɾԵ վօմ"**  


  


Toby was quick to reply, realizing the trolls had noticed his little freeze up. He jumped off Arrrgh's arms, quickly making his way towards the door. 

  


"W-what, no, I'm fine, I just, uh, I remember I have to go brush my teeth is all, gotta keep a good hygiene you know….Well, maybe you don't, but eh, it's all good, just wait for me downstairs, alright"

  


With that said, Toby ran out the room, Arrrgh and Angor Rot stared at each other for a few seconds before shrugging the whole situation to the side. They headed down the stairs, once they were in the living room, they could hear Dictatious and Nancy have a conversation with someone, though they seemed to fare the person goodbye before Angor could hear anything. Angor stepped into their view to see they were holding those small rectangular devices that allow one to talk to those from far away. Nancy looked up to see Angor Rot, she smiled widely at the troll. 

  


"Ah, morning there deary, how did you sleep, hopefully you had a good night rest, what would you like for breakfast"

  


**_"I slept well, though I won't be eating"_ **

  


"Oh, why not deary, surely you must be hungry, I can make you one of my famous blueberry pies, maybe add those little troll treats Arrrgh likes so much, gotta remember to keep that body of yours health and strong"

  


Before Angor Rot could speak, Dictatious had cut in, finishing up devouring a bag of fresh chicken wings. Arrrgh had opened the fridge and taken out another bag of wings, devouring the bag in less then a second. 

  


_"Worry not Nancy, Angor Rot simply comes from a tribe of trolls that eats less frequently than us, they consumes a large portion of food very rarely, they digest most the food they've eaten, and store up the rest in a second stomach, they can go on for months without physically eating other food sources, over time they slowly digest the stored up food, allowing them not to starve during large periods of times, think of it like those humped creatures you fleshbags ride on, ah, what were they called again, uuuuh…CAMELS, that's right, camels, Angor had already stored up food from the previous days, allowing him to stay full for the meantime, so thank you Nancy for offering him a meal, but truly he is already full"_

  


Angor Rot was surprised with how knowledgeable Dictatious was with his tribe, not many trolls knew about his tribe's, well, anything really. Angor came from a race of trolls that were known for their territorial grounds and personalities. They were known to keep to themselves and weren't kind at all to outsiders. They had a tendency to lash out at anyone who didn't feel like they belonged. They were very brutal trolls, all skilled to kill on sight, they were indeed killing machines. But despite their harsh social skills, they were also secretly the most affectionate trolls to exist. They cared for all those who were a part of their tribe, if in a pack, you were constantly showered with love and affection. Angor Rot's tribe depended on physical affection to thrive, sadly, some trolls in the tribe didn't receive that affection when needed for whatever reason. This caused their body to become weak, and their scents to be that of an outsider. Whelps who didn't receive the proper care when born were either killed or left off to die outside the tribe territorial grounds. Many didn't survive, and those who did would never be accepted by their own kind. 

  


It was too early for Nancy to be bombarded with such information, she only processed 10℅ of that entire thing. She looked up at Angor with confusion in her eyes. 

  


"Angor's a camel, I thought he was a troll"

  


Dictatious couldn't help but chuckle at Nancy's comment, Toby who was happening to come down the stairs when Nancy said that couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know what they were talking about beforehand, but the idea that his Nana thought Angor Rot was a camel was enough to brighten him up for the rest of the day. Angor Rot was merely confused, he watched as Toby ran down the stairs and towards the door.

  


"Come on guys, we seriously don't have all day, let's get a move on"

  


Angor Rot titled his head in confusion, he watched as Nancy made her way towards the door, as well as Dictatious and Arrrgh. 

  


**_"Where are you guys going"_ **

  


"Pffft, it's not where we're going, it's where we're taking you, come on, it's your third week being here in Arcadia, and you haven't left the house once, let's go out and explore, betcha there's still a lot of Arcadia you haven't seen yet, it'll be fun, we'll all be there with ya, so you don't have to worry about us"

  


**_"I wasn't worried, I was merely asking"_ **

  


"Well ask on the way 'Angst' Rot, come on, we're all waiting for you"

  


Angor Rot glared at Toby for a few seconds before finally giving in, he made his way towards the door, feeling the cool summer breeze hit his face the moment he stepped outside. Toby closed the door behind him and ran towards Arrrgh and the others who were under the troll made sidewalks. It was funny to look at the sidewalks, one being in complete shade, while the other gleamed brightly with sunlight, almost like what humans called "Ying-Yang". Angor Rot made his way towards Arrrgh, Dictatious held onto Arrrgh's arm as they walked. Toby walked besides Nancy, he seemed to be going on and on about some activities Angor Rot should try once they got to town. Angor Rot just nodded but everything went through one ear and out the other. Angor Rot wasn't used to going out with no care in the world, nobody was trying to attack him, and he wasn't being ordered to attack anyone. He was just taking a stroll with _"friends",_ no, no, that doesn't sound right yet, allies, yes, they were allies, for now at least. As they walked further, Angor's mind began to wonder, he fist clenched, his eyes darted around, observing everything. He was unhinged, he watched as humans and trolls walked alongside each other, he watched as they chatted with each other, played with each other. It felt wrong, or more like, it reminded him who had wronged him. He didn't want to think of her, not now, not ever, he shook his head. The small pounding of a headache began to arise, Angor groaned a bit, catching Arrrgh's attention. Arrrgh watched as Angor swayed a bit, Angor started gripping onto his head, low groans escaping his throat. Arrrgh frowned a bit as he watched,he didn't like seeing Angor in pain, whether big or small. Arrrgh thought of something, and without saying a word, he leaned over and licked the back of Angor's neck and back. Angor Rot shivered at the action, his entire body went into flight or fight mode. He turned quickly and punched Arrrgh in the cheek, his body shook, mixed emotions began to consume him. Arrrgh rubbed his cheek, taken back a bit by the punch, everyone else looked at Angor with shock. Even bypasser were staring, Angor Rot was still shaking, standing in a fighting pose, his fist were trembling. Dictatious was beyond confused why they had stopped walking, all he heard was the impact of stone hitting against stone. He turned his head towards Arrrgh. 

  


" _What's going on, why are we stopping"_

  


Toby had cut in, yelling with a very confused and upset tone.

  


**"ANGOR ROT JUST SUCKER PUNCHED ARRRGH IN THE FACE, WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!"**

  


Dictatious turned his head towards Angor Rot, he didn't need to see to know Angor Rot was troubled by something. He wouldn't have done it without reason, he could hear Angor's breathing, it was shaky, something definitely was wrong. Dictatious took a step forward towards Angor, placing a hand on his arm, Angor eye shut towards Dictatious. Dictatious could feel how shaken up Angor was, he frowned a bit, turning his head up towards Angor, Dictatious spoke. 

  


_"Angor Rot, are you okay"_

  


Toby once again interrupted, both furious and shocked that Angor Rot was the one being asked if he was okay. Arrrgh continued to rub his cheek, a somewhat medium-sized and very noticeable crack laid there. 

  


**"IS HE OKAY, HE WASN'T THE ONE WHO GOT PUNCHED DICTATIOUS, HIS FACE ISN'T CRACKED LIKE ARRRGH'S, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID CRACKED, HE CRACKED HIS CHEEK WITH A PUNCH,THAT WAS A VERY HARD PUNCH DICTATIOUS, AND I'VE SEEN ARRRGH GET PUNCHED BEFORE DURING BATTLE, NEVER ONCE HAD HE GOTTEN HIT HARD ENOUGH TO CAUSE A CRACK, SO IF ANYTHING,WE SHOULD BE ASKING IF ARRRGH IS OKAY!!!,"**

  


"Oh, it's okay Toby-pie, maybe he didn't mean it, maybe it was accident"

  


**"íԵ's օkαվ, ղօԵ հմɾԵ Եօօ ตմcհ"**

  


" **NO, WE'RE NOT GONNA LET THIS GO, HE JUST PUNCHED YOU WITHOUT REASON, WE'RE NOT JUST GONNA ACT LIKE THIS ISN'T A PROBLEM,ARRRGH HAS AN INJURY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ANG-** "

  


Dictatious growled loudly at Toby, it was the first time he had ever done that, so Toby was taken back by it. He was taken back more when Angor began to sniffle, they all turned their attention to Angor Rot. He was crying, Angor Rot wasn't one to question his attacks, he did have reasons to attack someone, he never truly regretted it either, he felt no remorse for those he attacked. But with his soul back, he didn't just feel regret, he felt scared, and Arrrgh's simple act had triggered something down in Angor Rot that he thought had disappeared after thousands of years of manipulation. Dictatious pulled Angor Rot down to his level, hugging the troll as he continued to shake. He stroked his head, lightly purring to soothe Angor, Arrrgh began to feel guilt, he didn't know what he did wrong to make Angor cry, but he didn't like it. 

  


_"Arrrgh, tell me what happened before Angor punched you"_

  


  


**"ղօԵícҽժ αղցօɾ's հҽαժ հմɾԵ, líckҽժ αղցօɾ, kɾմճҽɾαs líck բօɾ cօตբօɾԵ, ԵհօմցհԵ í աαs հҽlթíղց, ղօ ตҽαղ Եօ ตαkҽ բɾíҽղժ cɾվ"**  


  


Dictatious nodded, he continued his purring, kneading at Angor's back. It seemed to help as his shaking was coming to a slow stop. 

  


_"Why don't yous go explore the stores for a while, I can hear the park from here, me and Angor will stay there till he calms down, alright"_

  


Everyone nodded despite Dictatious not being able to see it properly, they all walked a bit before dropping Angor Rot and Dictatious at the park. Arrrgh and Toby apologized to Angor before heading off. Nancy gave Angor Rot a little bag of troll sweets she was saving for later, she thought it would help him, it always did with Arrrgh when he was upset. The two sat under the bandstand, it provided great shade, plus, kids didn't really hang around there since it was mostly used for playing chess. The two didn't say anything for a while, Angor's crying eventually came to an end. He shifted around in his seat, one hand on the bag of sweets, the other in Dictatious's hand. Dictatious moved one of his upper arms towards Angor's waist, pulling the troll closer to him. Angor yelped a bit in surprise, but allowed Dictatious to do so, Dictatious then began to rub and knead Angor' back. Angor Rot soon melted into the touch, a very low and gravely attempt of a purr escaping his throat. If Dictatious hadn't been trying to relax the ex-assassin, he would have chuckled a bit at the attempt. Though he can't really blame him for it's roughness, it's probably been centuries since Angor Rot had the chance to explore and act on his troll-like behaviors. Angor Rot suddenly moved his head towards Dictatious's shoulder, resting his head there. Dictatious couldn't help but smile a bit, at least he knew he was gaining Angor's trust, faster than he expected too. There was a sudden roar that made Dictatious jump, Angor Rot turned his head around, only to turn back and rest his head once again. 

  


**_"It's just rain"_ **

  


Dictatious relaxed at that, he soon began to hear the pouring of rain drops falling around them. It was soothing to say actually, with his sight gone, he was able to hear much more now. Each drop sending a wave of ease through his body, it was nice. Arrrgh and Toby were always looking for things to do, they didn't really like to just sit and relax like Dictatious did. So Dictatious was quite happy he was the one able to comfort Angor, if not, he wouldn't have gotten the chance to listen to the rain. A few more minutes passed by, Angor Rot had seemed to calm down, simply laying his head against Dictatious's head. They both sat quietly eating away the sweets given to them, Dictatious was the first to break the silence. 

  


_"Ready to talk about earlier little incident"_

  


Angor Rot choked on one of the sweets he was eating, he pounded his chest before finally the devil little thing flew out. Angor Rot coughed into his fist, despite Dictatious's blindness, he could see Angor Rot was taken back by the question. Dictatious sighed, placing a hand on Angor Rot's thigh, Angor quickly turned his head towards Dictatious, Dictatious did the same. 

  


_"I understand that the situation was upsetting for you, and that it might be hard to talk about, but I rather have you tell me sooner or later rather than never, it's not hard to tell you reacted the way you did because of something more personal, and from your reaction, definitely something that has hurt you alot, I heard that sometimes when someone suffer from a personal problem, small actions from others or things can bring back bad memories, making one stressed, scared, depressed, and even physical, I don't like the fact that you're hurting, and I have no idea why, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me everything, but I'd prefer if you told me what had upset you during the incident, it might help you relive some of that fear, maybe help you relax, again, I won't pressure you, but if you're comfortable and okay with talking to me about it, I'm all ears, if not, we can go search for the other and forget this happened, for today that is, I still think we should talk about how you feel, I worry about you Angor, with all my sincerity, I hope you know that "_

  


Angor looked at Dictatious, staring in his eyes, he hated how deeply concerned he looked. He hated how talking about his feelings made sense, he hated how he wanted to talk about his feelings, but most of all, he hated how safe Dictatious made he feel. He absolutely hated how this troll made him feel, yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to trust anyone else with his problems. Dictatious always seemed to know what to say, he knew the right methods to comfort him, he knew the right places to touch without making him feel on edge, he felt safe and comfortable, and he hated that he liked it so much. Angor sighed, Dictatious was right, like always, he couldn't keep bottling up his problems. He needed to seek help, but that scared him more than the incident earlier. The last person he ever sought help from was mor- "the witch", couldn't he trust Dictatious enough to seek help from him. They've only known each other for a few weeks, and Dictatious has yet to betray him, but it doesn't mean he can't. Angor Rot had to remember that he was a changing troll, that if he wanted to better himself, he had to learn to accept help when offered, and to do the same for others. Angor sighed again, squeezing Dictatious's hand tightly, he inhaled deeply before speaking. 

  


**_"I'll talk, but you can't tell anyone anything I say, you do and I'll rip your throat open with my bare hands"_ **

  


_"I promise I won't Angor, I might have been a gum-gum, but I'm a troll of my word, well, most times, but I do promise, nothing we discuss will ever be informed to anyone that isn't you or me, hell, if I ever slip up, dangle me by my feet and beat me like a pinata till your heart desires"_

  


**_"I don't know what that is…but I'll take your word for it"_ **

  


_"Heh, good, now tell me, what had upset you so much to punch Arrrgh"_

  


**_"The lick, it reminded me of something that happened long ago, from the information you seem to have of my tribe from whatever sorcery, it's safe to say you know I was kicked out of my tribe, correct?"_ **

  


_"Yes, it's true, you showed many signs that you weren't raised with the proper care and affection needed, as well as signs of you be having on your natural troll like instincts like you should have when you were a whelp, I don't judge though, merely here to make sure you're receiving everything you needed so long ago, but what does that have to do with the lick if I may ask"_

  


**_"Well, I was the few lucky trolls to survive after being banished, they sent me out a bit older than they did with every other whelp that wasn't properly cared for, that was because I had my parents belongings when they left me, I'd constantly rub myself with their things, covering my body in just the right amount of scent to make me seem like I had a packed, but one day, we were celebrating the 'WuKa'Gnar Festival', a festival celebrated every 100 years to congratulate packs amongst the tribe that had not lost a member of their own, many believed I still lived with my parents, so I was invited to dance among the tribe, when I refused, they grew angry, not understanding how one of their own wouldn't want to participate in a tradition that been celebrated from generation and generations to come, they began to poke around and eventually, found out my little lie, they called me out during the festival, they were determined to make me suffer for my treason, but I was lucky enough to escape, once I was off the lands, I spent the rest of my whelphood seeing if I could find someone, anyone to accept me as their own, to love and care for me, one day, I met this troll, a krubera, they said they were banished from their homeland too, they didn't tell me why, but for the first time I felt like I could relate to someone, I eventually stayed with them, we travelled a lot, they always made sure I was safe and healthy, I felt loved and cared for, I felt so safe with them, o-one day while we were traveling the forests of Canada, they asked me if I wanted to play a game with them, I said yes, being naive as I was, they took me deep into a cave, they said that I couldn't tell anyone of the game, that it was a secret game only best friend could play, I felt honored to hear that I was their best friend, I never had a friend before, so once again, I agreed, t-they, they told me to get undressed, which I didn't see the problem till they pinned me against the cave wall, they leaned froward and began to lick my neck, I told them I didn't like the game, that I felt uncomfortable, but they just kept saying that it was okay, that I'll like it eventually, first came the licking, then the groping, and eventually, they had rid me of my innocence, I cried so damn much, begging, pleading that they'd stop, I was a mere whelp, I couldn't do much to stop them, when they slept, I slit their throat with a knife I hid in my kilt, I repeatedly stabbing them till they turned to stone, I dragged their body up towards a cliff and pushed them off, I never looked at the remains, I never turned back, I just kept walking, I don't regret killing him, but I do regret being so damn naive to have let it happen"_ **

  


Tears dripped onto Angor's leg, he was shaking quite furiously, Dictatious lifted his arms up and pulled Angor into a deep hug. Angor gladly accepted, burying his head into Dictatious's hair. Dictatious was consumed with so many emotions, he knew Angor's story would relate to such a heavy topic like this. But the fact that he told him, trusted him enough to tell him, despite the fact that trusting another who acted as they cared for him so deeply was what got him into that situation. Dictatious couldn't help but tear up himself, he rubbed and kneaded Angor's back, making sure to add as little physical contact as possible, but enough so he was still comforting the ex-assassin. 

  


_"I'm so sorry Angor Rot, it was such a horrible thing for a whelp to experience, especially against their will, and I'm sorry you had to tell me the story, but I'm also thankful you told me, I'm thankful that you trusted me enough to tell me, despite everything you told me, if I ever say or touch you in anyway that makes you uncomfortable, I promise that I will never lay a finger on you again, by gunmars wrath Angor, I'm deeply sorry you had to experience that"_

  


**_"Please don't stop, despite my traumas, you always make me feel...safe, different type of safe then what I experienced with them, unlike the past, I was too naive to see through his disguise, but now, I can also see you truly care, and I couldn't ask for anything to ever change that from you, so thank you, for being sincere and caring with me, it truly means everything to me"_ **

  


_"Anything for a friend Angor Rot, anything for a friend, and so, speaking of which, I just want you to know, that Arrrgh cares for you too, I can tell he was truly sorry, he realized his mistake, despite not truly knowing what upset you, you being upset was enough to hurt him, just know that Arrrgh would never do something like that, towards you or anyone, I've known the big fella for a year now, and as much as I can tell about him, he's two things, a softie, and a protector"_

  


**_"I know, I just, got lost in the moment, I reacted without thinking"_ **

  


_"You had all right to do so, you were protecting yourself based on past traumas, it wasn't your fault, like I said before, Arrrgh's a big fella, he can take a hit, he'll be able to heal that wound soon"_

  


**_"Let's hope so, if not, Tobias will continue to rage at me, I so badly wanted to punch him too, he just wouldn't shut up, blaming me for something I couldn't control, if he continues, I don't think I'll be able to control myself long enough not to devour that chubby body of his"_ **

  


Dictatious couldn't help but giggle at that, snorting a bit at the idea of making Toby into a pie, 'Toby-pie". Dictatious couldn't stop himself, he soon began to brush into laughter, constantly snorting. He pushed Angor away, covering his face in embarrassment, his cheeks were flushed, but not as badly as Angor's who just stared at the conundrum in awe. He had never heard the ex-gumgum laugh like this, it was kinda cute, scratch that, it was very cute. Angor Rot couldn't help but smile at how cute Dictatious was behaving right now. 

  


**_"What are you laughing so much about"_ **

  


Dictatious tried his best to stop laughing, tears began to stream down his cheeks. He continued to swat away Angor, Dictatious was beyond embarrassed, he was completely flustered. Eventually Dictatious laughing came to an end, he wiped away his tears. He smiled shyly as he did his best to avoid eye contact with Angor, even if he couldn't see him, he giggled nervously as he spoke. 

  


_"I-I'm so sorry, that was embarrassing, I uh, I thought of Tobias as a pie when you said that and couldn't help entertain myself, sorry you had to hear such a disturbing sound from me, I heard many find my laughing unpleasing"_

  


**_"I thought it was cute"_ **

  


Angor Rot quickly covered his mouth in realization of what he just said. Dictatious head shot quickly towards Angor, his eyes widened in surprise. He never expected to hear those words for him, his cheeks were now brighter than ever, the tint of pastel orange shined brightly on his cheeks. Dictatious couldn't help but smile, a crooked yet pleasing smile. 

  


_"O-Oh, I um, I never heard that before, heheh, t-thank you"_

  


**_"L-Like you said, anything for a friend"_ **

  


_"H-Hehe, yeah, but hey, about Tobias, please don't eat him, as upset as I was with him too, I still owe Nancy for eating her cats, I don't think I can repay her if you eat her grandson too"_

  


**_"Hehehe, I won't, now that I think about it, you really were upset, I've never heard you growl before"_ **

  


"Neither has he, at least it shut him up, I might not be able to see, but thanks to Tobias's bright clothing I could definitely hit him without missing"

  


**_"Hehe, I'd like to see that one day"_ **

  


_"If we're lucky enough, maybe one day"_

  


**_".... Hey Dictatious"_ **

  


_"Yes Angor Rot?"_

  


**_"Thank you, for sticking up for me, I really appreciate it"_ **

  


_"Anything for you Angor, I promise, as long as I'm here, you will never be used ever again, you'll never be manipulated into doing anything you don't want to do, ever, I will do everything in my best effort to protect you, and yes, that sounds like a lousy promise due to my current disability, but I'll be damned by deya herself if I don't try, you hear me, never, and I mean_ **_never,_ ** _will you be forced into doing something you don't want, alright"_

  


Angor Rot smiled brightly, he knew not to let his hope rise up too high. But damn, Dictatious always knew what to say, how badly did Angor need to hear those words. Angor pulled Dictatious close to him and hugged him as tightly as he could, receiving a chuckle from Dictatious before feeling his arms wrap around him. Angor teared up a bit, the same low and gravely purr from earlier escaping his throat. Dictatious followed right behind as he soon began to purr too. Dictatious purring was rather loud, echoing through the dome-like roof of the bandstand, Angor absolutely loved the sound, it was so relaxing. Though apparently too relaxing as he was starting to fall asleep, Dictatious noticed this, giggling and nudging Angor Rot a bit to wake him up.

  


_"Hehe, don't fall asleep Angor, we still have to catch up with the others"_

  


**_"You're purring relaxes me, I can't help it"_ **

  


_"I'll purr for you more once we get home, I'm sure the other had bought food while we were gone, Arrrgh makes this delicious pastry called 'Cheesecake', it might be my second favorite meal besides qrùan, you'll love it, and best part, it's soft enough so you won't overfill your current stored food state, we can watch some law and order before bed, and once we're in the nest, I'll purr you to sleep, sounds like a deal"_

  


**_"Sounds wonderful Dictatious, thank you, for everything, I couldn't ask for a better friend"_ **

  


Dictatious smiled at that, "friend", he liked that, at least for now, he was his friend, and he was okay with that. Dictatious then stood up, he took out his hand towards Angor, smiling softly at the ex-assassin. 

  


_"I'm glad I was able to help, come, let's go find the others, they must be wondering what's taking so long"_

  


Angor Rot stared at him for a second before placing his hand in his. Angor stood up, looking down at the small conundrum, he smiled, interlocking his fingers with Dictatious.

  


**_"Hehe, alright, I'll lead the way"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, my internet glitched out on the day of the new updates, and I haven't been able to get onto AO3 with my own personal internet anymore, currently using hotspot to post this chapter, hopefully I can fix this soon, if not, it's gonna take a while to post these chapters, but I appreciate all those who are patient, that's all I really gotta say for now, remember to stay safe and clean, till next time~ 👋👋👋👋😄😄😄😄

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Creator here, this is my first public fanfic, so I know it might not be super great at the moment, but I'm sure to get the hang of it soon, just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this, I'd love to get feedback on anything I could add or change to make the story better, with that said, I hope y'all stick around for more content, bye bye now ^v^ 👋👋👋


End file.
